Who Would Complain?
by Crazier
Summary: What happens when you see yourself standing in front of you that isn't your reflection? But the other part of you, in Miley's case. One-Shot; Femslash, kinda. :D


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. If I did own Hannah Montana…let's just say it wouldn't be on Disney ;)

_A:N Okay, I've had this idea stuck in my head since I saw the Hannah Montana Forever episode where Miley reveals her secret. It's pretty smutty, and my first smut, but oh well. Criticism is accepted(:_

**Miley's POV**

I had to blink a few times before it actually hit me. I was dressed as my normal self, Miley, but I looked in the mirror, and I saw Hannah. Is that weird? Is this a dream or something? It can't be possible. I walked up to the mirror, and what shocked me even more…this girl, well _Hannah _wasn't in the mirror! She was standing right in front of me? I stared in disbelief, while she kinda just…did the same? Maybe I'm hallucinating, Lilly must've slipped something in my cup or something. I turned to go, but this took my breath away. S- She grabbed my arm?

"Where do you think you're going, Sexy?" She asked huskily in my ear. Woah, this is a really vivid dream! She whipped me around and I stared at her. Why do I find her so attractive… That blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, those curves…

Her laugh broke me out of my trance, my lips suddenly felt wet. Did I subconsciously lip them? Yeah, that's probably why she laughed. Oh wait, I never answered her question!

"Am I dreaming?" I blurted out. Ok, maybe that's not what I intended to say, but I wanna know.

She smiled before replying, "No Baby, it's real. And I know you like what you see, I know I do." She winked at me. Wow, is she...is she _flirting _with me? Before I could respond, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. Just mere inches away from her lips. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her lips! I kept flicking my eyes from her lips to her eyes, but my eyes just stayed glued to her lips. I can't take it! I bit my bottom lip a little before I leaned in and kissed her.

It didn't take long for things to get heated up. She kissed me back, licking my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I smiled into our kiss and gladly let her tongue in. A second later, our tongues we're entangled and basically down each others throat. You would think that we would have broken our kiss for some air, but that's what noses are for, right?

"Mmm…" I moaned out. Her hands were squeezing my butt, while she grinded her hips into mine. I fingered the hem of her shirt and suddenly my hands were touching her skin. It was warm. I ran my hands up and down her sides and I could feel her smiling into the kiss as I did so. Finally we broke our make-out session after 15 minutes? Probably longer than that, but hey, you wouldn't be able to keep track of time with her tongue down your throat, now would you?

We made our way to my bed, she lightly pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. Her legs were in between mine, and I could feel the slight pressure she put on my center. I tried to suppress a moan, but it was so hard! She kept grinding on me, and soon we were basically dry fucking each other.

"This needs to come off." She stated while fiddling with my top. I nodded and sat up a bit so she could pull my shirt up and over my head. I reached for her shirt, but she smacked my hand away.

"Ow! What's your problem?" I screeched at her, I rubbed my hand lightly.

"I'm in charge, and you'll do as I say." She thinks _she _can be the dominant one? I don't think so!

"What makes you think I'll do as you say?" I challenged her.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to punish you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I smirked, and she just stared at me. I was about to say something else, but she bit my neck! Wait let me rephrase that : She **BIT **my _neck! _That kinda hurt... but it turned me on. A lot._  
_

"However you wanna take it. I'm making it both a threat _and _a promise." I pouted and she smiled at me. Soon my hands were wrapped around her neck and I pulled her down to my lips. Her tongue massaged mine and it felt amazing! She's a great kisser, you know. I gasped at her next move, she cupped my boobs and massaged them through my bra. It wasn't enough, I wanted more. Much, much more. I slightly lifted my torso and she got the hint, in one swift movement, she unclasped my bra. It was kinda cold, but soon it was warm because her mouth attacked my right breast while her hand squeezed my left. I moaned out loud as I felt her teeth graze my nipple. God that felt fucking amazing! But she was moving way too slow! My lower hemisphere was getting pretty warm, if you get what I mean.

I breathed out "Lower." But she looked me directly in the eyes, and shook her head no. I gave her my puppy dog look, I pleaded her to move faster and get to the point. That didn't work.

She was teasing me! No way is she going to get away with this. I flipped us over, so now I was on top of her. I don't care if she bites me, no matter how much that hurts. I tore her shirt off her torso and planted butterfly kisses all over her stomach. She giggled which made me smile.

"You're not supposed to be doing this, Miley!" She cried out.

"Why not? No one's home, and I'm not going to let you dominate me the whole time. I'm going to get what I want from you." That sounded kinda dark…and confident. I like it.

"Miley, please don't!" Too late. I moved her bra off to the side and crashed my lips on her left boob. I sucked on it hungrily and she made the sexiest moan I've ever heard. That turned me on even more. I couldn't help myself, so I undid her jeans and tugged them off. Wanna know a cute thing she did? She kicked them off like a little child. How adorable!

I examined her body, and she's drop dead gorgeous! I just wanna pour chocolate syrup all over her body and lick it off. She looked at me and pointed to my jeans. I got it, they need to come off. I started pulling them off when she stopped me.

"Let me help you, Babe." She kneeled down on her knees and looked up at me. She pulled them off in one swift motion, and licked my body while she started to stand back up. Slowly might I add.

"Mmm, that turns me on."

"Oh does it?" She licked my neck and I bit down on my lip, God this is so hot! She moved her way down to my chest, then my stomach, and down to my thighs. She such a tease you know! She licked the inside of my thighs, not exactly touching my center yet.

"Someone's a little soaked." She smirked and I replied, "I blame you for turning me on so much." She licked my body all the way up again, and we started to make out. We couldn't contain ourselves, we rushed over to where we thought my bed was, but it wasn't there. Instead it was a wall, we were rushing so much that she ended up slamming me against the wall. I gasped at the fast movement and my breath got caught in my throat. We didn't care, she pushed me into the wall even more, and she pressed her body into mine. Our bodies were so close that we would probably be one, whole person. Practically every inch of our bodies were touching.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me, grinding our bodies against each other. It felt so good to both of us, we were moaning in unison. Fuck! I need some release! I pushed her backwards so we could find my bed and we shredded each other's clothes off. I now lay on top of her, both of us naked and just grinding our lower parts together. It wasn't enough. I kissed her lips and made my way lower. I got to her wet clit and without warning I plunged a finger inside her. It was soo wet and tight! I couldn't get enough, and neither could she. I started pumping in and out of her, hearing her moan just motivated me to go faster.

She was breathing heavily and panted "more". I added another finger and earned a moan from her. I was curious, so I tried something new. I lowered my head and placed a small kiss on her center. I felt her muscles tighten up and I could tell she liked it. So I went all out. I grabbed her legs and put them up on my shoulders while still fingering her. I put my face to her center once again and shoved my tongue inside her. She moaned loudly and I could feel her body spasm. Her hips kept bucking and I took hold of her hips to keep her in place. I swirled my tongue around her clit and kept shoving my tongue in and out of her.

"Fuck Miley! Oh my god! Yesss! Right there! Fuck me! Don't stop!" She screamed out. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and tongue, I'm sure you can guess what happened.

"FUCK MILEY! I'm gunna!" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she came in my mouth. I gladly drank it up and sucked my fingers clean from her juices. She tasted really good, sweet almost. I wonder if I tasted that good too. Her body fell limp and I let her rest up a bit. I teased her just a little by biting her clit, making her jump.

"Ohhh fuck Miley! That feels sooo good!"

I asked in the sexiest voice I could, "You like that, Baby?"

"Yessss!" I wanted more, so I ate her out again. I did the same procedure and she came again. I got some on my fingers, went up to her, and she grabbed my hand. She took my fingers in her mouth, with _her_ cum on it, and sucked my fingers clean. God that was hot.

I laid on top of her, kissing and nipping at her neck while she regained her strength. She caught me off guard and flipped up over. Now she was on top, biting and licking every inch of my body. She drew small circles in my stomach, making my stomach contract and she laughed at that. She kissed both of my breasts, then poked her tongue in my belly button, and finally got down to my waist.

She put my legs on top of her shoulders (as I had done to her), and attacked my clit.

"Fuuuuuuuuckkk Hannaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed, and I couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was giving me. She didn't have time to add any fingers before I came hard into her mouth. With all that turning on she did to me, you would've came hard too. She continued eating me out as I rode my orgasmic wave, while adding two fingers inside me. It felt like hours before my orgasm had subsided. Hannah crawled on top of me, and I sucked her fingers like she had done to me earlier. I have to admit, I tasted pretty damn good!

I have to say, I'm pretty fucking tired right now, but I really need to figure this out!

"Did I just fuck myself?" I blurted out.

"No, you fucked the other side of you." Hannah laughed, so did I. C'mon, it's kinda funny!

"Okay, really. How the hell is this possible?"

"It's magic! I really don't know, and I don't care. I got to have sex with a sexy girl. Who would complain?" She kinda has a point. But it's still wrong right?

"But it's like we're fucking ourselves! Because technically we're the same per-" She kissed me passionately for quite a while.

Hannah smiled and said, "That's the nice way of telling you to shut up."

"Gee thanks!" I guess this isn't such a bad thing…

"Anytime Gorgeous." Hannah kissed me and I smiled.

I couldn't help but ask… "So…ready for round two?"

"The real question is : Are _you_ ready for the infinite amount of rounds to come?" I smirked and mumbled a "yes" while we started round two.

**Special shout out to AnnieMJ! She's such a great writer and an awesome/cool person! Check out her stories too! They'll make you smile like they do for me(: **


End file.
